1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for punching surveyor's "chains" for repairing the same. Although the term "chain" is used in describing these measuring devices, they are actually in the form of a steel tape. In the time of George Washington, they were actually in the form of chains and the designation has persisted until today. More particularly the present invention relates to an improved punching device which can be carried in the field or which can be used on a work bench.
2. The Prior Art
A preliminary search was conducted on the above invention and the following U.S. Patents were uncovered as a result of the search:
______________________________________ Name Number Date ______________________________________ Clark 287,417 Oct. 30, 1983 Farrin 374,464 Dec. 6, 1887 Nassimbene 2,248,111 July 8, 1941 Cox 2,747,362 May 29, 1956 ______________________________________
The Clark patent shows a tool for adding and removing rivets at the ends of belts. The Farrin patent shows a punch for punching holes in sheets of metal. The Nassimbene shows a device for splicing V-type belts. The Cox patent shows a device for removing rivets from a chain; the anvil shown in FIG. 3 of Cox is described as being movable.
When a surveyor's chain or tape breaks, one normally takes a strip of metal identical to the one from which the tape is made, punches holes in the ends of the repair strip, punches holes in the tape on the opposite sides of the break and then rivets the repair strip to the tape. Sometimes it is necessary to trim off material on the sides of the break which will then require accurately separating the broken ends from each other to insure a tape of the correct length. When a repair strip is added to, or inserted into, the chain it is necessary to punch two spaced holes at each location where the repair strip attaches to the chain so as to prevent pivoting of the repair strip with respect to the chain. At the present time, the punching procedure is generally accomplished by a hand held device similar to a pair of pliars and which will punch only one hole at a time.